


Power Husbands Uncensored (@PowerHusbands)

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accompanying Pictures, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Fanart, Fanart, I mean it, M/M, Pepper hates them with a passion, Rimming, Social Media AU, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony and Stephen being very open about their relationship, Twitter Fic, and the naughty side of it, but still loves them, fite me, ropes, someone cover Peter's eyes, there are explicit drawings in this, this is purely self-indulgent, very nsfw, very slight homophobia in the first chapter, will tag as I go, you will see dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: You Know Who I Am(@IronManOfficial)Check out@PowerHusbandsif you are of age andwant to see my beautiful husband and me being naughty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IronStrange Bingo, square "Tease".
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent and has no plot whatsoever. Just Tony and Stephen being naughty and letting the world watch.
> 
> Edit: I'm terribly sorry for how this looks on mobile (just saw it this morning)! Like, damn, that sucks. I didn't know it would fuck up so much, but I really want to keep the formatting like this, because it's easy to read on desktop. :/

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

Check out _@PowerHusbands_ if you are of age and  
want to see my beautiful husband and me being naughty.

 

_**Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　Tony, this will be a PR nightmare.

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@PottsCEO_ Let us have some fun, Pep!

 

_**Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　Sometimes I hate you.

 

 

_**Power Husbands Uncensored** (@PowerHusbands)_

Tease me  
Please me  
No one needs to know  
Tease me  
Please me  
Before I have to go

 

_**Iron Man Stan** (@bitchtastic)_

　　　wtf

 

_**i dieded** (@deadestdead)_

　　　okay wowowow! this is weirdly hot!

 

_**Melanie M.** (@MelanieM)_

　　　This is very inappropriate. You should be ashamed, Mr. Stark!

 

_**Spider-Man** (@Spider-Man)_

　　　I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT MR STARK

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@Spider-Man_ Apparently you can’t read, Underoos. Not for minors!

 

_**Spider-Man** (@Spider-Man)_

_@IronManOfficial_ I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@Spider-Man_ Great, now I got a call. Thanks, webhead.

 

_**Spider-Man** (@Spider-Man)_

_@IronManOfficial_ I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark!

 

_**pls delete me** (@justapotato)_

　　　okay, what do we gather from this?  
　　　1. iron man scored a hot bf  
　　　2. spider-man is a minor holy shit  
　　　3. iron man got laid and i’m jealous

 

_**Fluttershy** (@mlpismylifeyeet)_

_@justapotato_ Honestly, same. Need me some  
　　　　　good dicking.

 

_**pls delete me** (@justapotato)_

_@mlpismylifeyeet_ right?? god i wish my gf  
　　　　　was here and pegged me ugh

 

_**Clint Fart On** (@HawkeyeCawCaw)_

　　　WTF Stark!

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@HawkeyeCawCaw_ Jealous, Bird Brain?

 

_**Clint Fart On** (@HawkeyeCawCaw)_

_@IronManOfficial_ … Maybe?

 

_**Ashley Bashley** (@BAshley)_

　　　OMG!!!!!!!!  
　　　WE FINALLY GET TO SEE THE IRON BOOTY  
　　　WITHOUT TROUSERS

 

_**Warmachine Fan No. 1** (@QueensIsMyHome)_

　　　sgahgfajfdgj  
　　　Is that Doctor Strange?! Damn, he hot!!

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@QueensIsMyHome_ Yes, he is hot and he is mine.  
　　　　　Hands off!  
　　　　　Like your screen name btw.

 

_**Warmachine Fan No. 1** (@QueensIsMyHome)_

_@IronManOfficial_ ajfbadjkfbajk  
　　　　　IRON MAN LIKES MY SCREEN NAME  
　　　　　MY LIFE IS COMPLETE

 

_**Cap is a REAL Man** (@IStanOneMan)_

　　　This is disgusting.

 

_**Steve Rogers** (@CaptainAmerica)_

_@IStanOneMan_ You are disgusting.

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@IStanOneMan @CaptainAmerica_ OH! Cap snapped!

 

_**Cap is a REAL Man** (@IStanOneMan)_

_@CaptainAmerica @IronManOfficial_ I can’t believe our  
　　　　　national hero would support homos.

 

_**Steve Rogers** (@CaptainAmerica)_

_@IStanOneMan @IronManOfficial_ And I can’t believe  
　　　　　someone as narrow-minded as you has a screen name  
　　　　　(is it called that?) that relates to me. Please delete  
　　　　　your account, your behaviour is backward and  
　　　　　embarrassing.

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@CaptainAmerica_ Don’t worry, Cap. Reported.  
　　　　　(And I took the liberty to delete his account  
　　　　　myself.)

 

_**Steve Rogers** (@CaptainAmerica)_

_@IronManOfficial_ You really shouldn’t do that,  
　　　　　Tony. That seems wrong. (But Sam says he,  
　　　　　and I quote, “had it coming and totally deserved it.”)

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@CaptainAmerica_ Sam is right and he should  
　　　　　know it.

 

_**Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

_@IronManOfficial_ FRIDAY’s picture taking skills are  
　　　getting better.  
　　　Ah. And we need to talk. Now.

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ Uh-oh. I’m in trouble.

 

_**Colonel Rhodes** (@ColonelRhodes)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ _@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**I Will Kill You** (@BlackWidow)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ _@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**Clint Fart On** (@HawkeyeCawCaw)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ _@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ _@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**The Falcon** (@SamWilson)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ _@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

_@IronManOfficial_ Uh-oh. You’re in trouble.

 

_**You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

_@SorcererSupreme_ Love you too, babe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Spider-Man’s No. 1 Fan** (@SpideyFan1)_  
> this is so hot fuck. i came three time from masturbating to that  
> picture. i want to bend him over and fuck into his tight asshole.  
> how beautiful it would be to see my dick disappearing into  
> that ass, his rim catching on my cock. nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ;)

_**Power Husbands Uncensored** (@PowerHusbands)_

@ everyone who inquired: This account is completely  
consensual. Tony didn’t put anything on here that I  
wasn’t comfortable with sharing with the world.  
Thank you for your concern. – Stephen

 

　　　 _ **Scotty** (@Antman1)_

　　　Oh, good good good. Hope and I were a bit concerned  
　　　for Tony’s safety. And your comfort zone, of course!

 

　　　　　 _ **Power Husbands Uncensored** (@PowerHusbands)_

　　　　　 _@Antman1_ Thank you, Scott.

 

 

_**Power Husbands Uncensored** (@PowerHusbands)_

Some of you wanted to know how I punished Tony.  
Well, this happens when he can’t keep his mouth  
shut—I need to stuff it (sometimes with my dick, but  
he didn’t deserve it this time).

 

　　　 _ **Gay & Proud** (@samsonlameson)_

　　　I masturbated.

 

　　　 _ **xXx** (@xXxXxXxXx)_

　　　hot hot hot!! this is now my new phone background!!  
　　　never knew tony stark was a sub.

 

　　　　　 _ **Friendly Neighborhood Doctor** (@ChristinePalmer)_

　　　　　 _@xXxXxXxXx_ Believe me, Tony isn’t a sub. But Stephen,  
　　　　　oh, Stephen is THE sub. Tony just needs to be punished  
　　　　　sometimes.

 

　　　　　 _ **xXx** (@xXxXxXxXx)_

　　　　　 _@ChristinePalmer_ and how’d you know that? educated  
　　　　　guess or what? you friends with them? *laughs*

 

　　　　　 _ **Friendly Neighborhood Doctor** (@ChristinePalmer)_

　　　　　 _@xXxXxXxXx_ Stephen is my ex. Not that that’s any of  
　　　　　your business.

 

　　　　　 _ **xXx** (@xXxXxXxXx)_

　　　　　 _@ChristinePalmer_ i’m intrigued, tell me more.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@xXxXxXxXx @ChristinePalmer_ No, she won’t. Christine,  
　　　　　we will have words.

 

　　　 _ **Want Cunt** (@gaylesbian)_

　　　OK, I think I might be a tiny bit bi for Iron Man.

 

 __ _**Hector** (@hannibalfan01)_

　　　　　 _@gaylesbian_ I think I might be really gay for Iron Man.

 

　　　　　 _ **Want Cunt** (@gaylesbian)_

　　　　　 _@hannibalfan01_ I support you completely, friend.

 

　　　 _ **Bruce Banner** (@DrBruceBanner)_

　　　I didn’t need to see this. And I didn’t think I would ever  
　　　see Tony in such a position.  
　　　 _@BlackWidow_ Why did you think showing me this would  
　　　be a good idea?

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Kill You** (@BlackWidow)_

　　　　　 _@DrBruceBanner_ It’s hot.

 

　　　　　 _ **Bruce Banner** (@DrBruceBanner)_

　　　　　 _@BlackWidow_ Not the point, Nat. I didn’t want to see this.  
　　　　　Not that I’m not happy for them, but I really don’t want to  
　　　　　see these private things.

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Kill You** (@BlackWidow)_

　　　　　 _@DrBruceBanner_ Too late then, Bruce.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@DrBruceBanner_ I can hear her and Sam laugh in the common  
　　　　　area.  
　　　　　 _@BlackWidow_ Thank you. Tony IS hot and I don’t share.

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Kill You** (@BlackWidow)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme_ Don’t worry, I don’t want him.

 

　　　 _ **wizards are hot & sexy** (@iwannabangdrstrange)_

　　　As much as I love seeing Stark all tied up, I would pay  
　　　actual money to see Strange in the same position.  
　　　I would pay even more money if I would be allowed to  
　　　touch that dick and play with it. Listen, I’m horny and I  
　　　really want to fuck Strange.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange_ Tough luck, buddy, but he’s mine.  
　　　　　And I’m not sharing. At least not with you. Maybe I will let  
　　　　　Pepper play with him a bit if he is a good boy.

 

　　　　　 _ **Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange @IronManOfficial_ Please leave me  
　　　　　out of this, Tony.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange @PottsCEO_ You are no fun, Pep.

 

　　　　　 _ **wizards are hot & sexy** (@iwannabangdrstrange)_

　　　　　 _@IronManOfficial @PottsCEO_ I wouldn’t say no to seeing  
　　　　　how THAT would play out. If you ever decide to play along,  
　　　　　Ms Potts, people would love to see a video. And with people  
　　　　　I mean me. I would love to see a video.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange @PottsCEO_ See, Pep? People  
　　　　　(wizards are hot & sexy) want to see it!

 

　　　　　 _ **Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange @IronManOfficial_ Absolutely not.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@iwannabangdrstrange @PottsCEO_ You are no fun.

 

　　　 _ **coolcoolcoolcoolcool** (@JakePeralta1234)_

　　　The real question is: What happened next? Come on, give  
　　　me something to masturbate to! And something I can try  
　　　with my dom. He’s always so hesitant.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@JakePeralte1234_ Wouldn’t you like to know, huh? Okay, I will  
　　　　　disclose some details. I kept him from coming with magic for  
　　　　　most of the time. The picture was taken before that, though.  
　　　　　And I used a flogger to stimulate his cock. He was begging  
　　　　　with his whole body at the end.

 

　　　　　 _ **coolcoolcoolcoolcool** (@JakePeralte1234)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme_ Sounds delicious. Would you post a  
　　　　　video next time? Would appreciate it.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@JakePeralta1234_ No videos.

 

　　　　　 _ **coolcoolcoolcoolcool** (@JakePeralta1234)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme_ Shame.

 

　　　 _ **Anna** (@iswearimnormal)_

　　　And when will we see you fuck?

 

　　　 _ **Spider-Man’s No. 1 Fan** (@SpideyFan1)_

　　　this is so hot fuck. i came three time from masturbating to that  
　　　picture. i want to bend him over and fuck into his tight asshole.  
　　　how beautiful it would be to see my dick disappearing into  
　　　that ass, his rim catching on my cock. nice.

 

　　　　　 _ **Antman’s No. 1 Fan** (@AntmanFan01)_

　　　　　 _@SpideyFan1_ Hey, babe, I really want to get fucked by you now.  
　　　　　Come over? I will wait for you in my bedroom, my roommates are  
　　　　　out. I already put in a plug this morning, I’m all loose and ready  
　　　　　for you.  
　　　　　Thanks for showing me this account btw.

 

　　　　　 _ **Spider-Man’s No. 1 Fan** (@SpideyFan1)_

　　　　　 _@AntmanFan01_ i’m already hard. you are my good little cock  
　　　　　slut, aren’t you? yes, you are. i will use you as my cock sleeve,  
　　　　　so I expect you on your knees when I come over.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@SpideyFan1 @AntmanFan01_ I kinda wanna join you now.

 

　　　　　 _ **Spider-Man’s No. 1 Fan** (@SpideyFan1)_

　　　　　 _@AntmanFan01 @IronManOfficial_ dgahgfahfg  
　　　　　a dream come true!

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@SpideyFan1 @AntmanFan01 @IronManOfficial_ No. I’m not  
　　　　　sharing. Tony is mine and no one else touches him or I will  
　　　　　drop you into a dimension where your worst dreams come  
　　　　　true.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@SpideyFan1 @AntmanFan01 @SorcererSupreme_ Sorry, guys,  
　　　　　he is a bit possessive.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@SpideyFan1 @AntmanFan01 @IronManOfficial_ Yes, I am.

 

　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　 _@SorcererSupreme_ Anything planned today?

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@IronManOfficial_ Nothing in particular, why?

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme_ I want to see you on your knees.

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Punch You** (@HarleyKeener)_

　　　　　 _@IronManOfficial @SorcererSupreme_ I can’t believe you  
　　　　　opened a portal into the workshop and immediately fell to  
　　　　　your knees. I’m a minor! At least wait until I left!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Steve Rogers** (@CaptainAmerica)_  
>  _@TheWhileWolf @IronManOfficial @SorcererSupreme_  
>  You are all idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm deeply sorry for the lack of plot, but I'm not. Ah, and you are welcome to make suggestions! Like, a lot of you wanted to see Stephen on his knees, so your wish was my command. ;)

_**Power Husbands Uncensored** (@PowerHusbands)_

You all wanted to see Stephen on his knees? Your  
wish is my command!

 

　　　 _ **pls delete me** (@justapotato)_

　　　i wanna get a blow-job too now.

 

　　　 _ **Jägermeister** (@zehnkleinejagermeister)_

Oh deer, I’m queer.

 

　　　 _ **Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　And I walked in on this … Kudos on marrying him,  
　　　Tony. You definitely scored a good one.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@PottsCEO_ Thank you, Pepper. <3

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@PottsCEO @SorcererSupreme_ She gets a <3?! What about  
　　　　　me?!

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@PottsCEO @IronManOfficial_ Great. He is pouting.

 

　　　　　 _ **Pepper Potts** (@PottsCEO)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme @IronManOfficial_ Your problem now.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** (@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@PottsCEO @IronManOfficial_ Damn.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** (@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@PottsCEO @SorcererSupreme_ Hey!

 

　　　 _ **CANDLE** _ _(@IAMFIRE)_

　　　HOLY FUCK THIS IS SO DAMN HOT

 

　　　 _ **A Strange Fan** _ _(@DocStrangeFan)_

　　　Damn. Can I borrow him?

 

　　　　　 _**You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@DocStrangeFan_ Absolutely not. He is mine, hands off.

 

　　　　　 _**Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@DocStrangeFan @IronManOfficial_ You wouldn’t be  
　　　　　able to afford me.

 

　　　　　 _**You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@DocStrangeFan @SorcererSupreme_ BABE??!!

 

　　　　　 _**Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@DocStrangeFan @IronManOfficial_ ;)

 

　　　　　 _**A Strange Fan** _ _(@DocStrangeFan)_

　　　　　 _@IronManOfficial @SorcererSupreme_ A WINKY FACE  
　　　　　I AM DECEASED

 

　　　 _ **THOR GOD OF THUNDER** _ _(@THORGODOFTHUNDER)_

　　　YOU BOTH HAVE MIGHTY BUILDS.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@THORGODOFTHUNDER_ Thanks, Point Break.  
　　　　　And congratulations for … mastering Twitter.

 

　　　 _ **Tony Stark Lover** _ _(@iheartastark)_

　　　I liked the last one better. I don’t need Strange.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@iheartastark_ You are welcome to fuck off.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@iheartastark @IronManOfficial_ And please fuck off fast.

 

　　　 _ **The Man With An Arm** _ _(@TheWhiteWolf)_

　　　 _@CaptainAmerica_ I want something.

 

　　　　　 _ **Steve Rogers** _ _(@CaptainAmerica)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf_ Really? You are sitting right next to me.  
　　　　　Can’t you just ask me directly, Bucky?

 

　　　　　 _ **The Man With An Arm** _ _(@TheWhiteWolf)_

　　　　　 _@CaptainAmerica_ No. Come one, Stevie! After looking  
　　　　　at this account and all the reactions, I really want a  
　　　　　blow-job. Please!

 

　　　　　 _ **Steve Rogers** _ _(@CaptainAmerica)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf_ … Okay. But just because I love  
　　　　　you.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica_ You are welcome,  
　　　　　Barnes.

 

　　　　　 _ **The Man With An Arm** _ _(@TheWhiteWolf)_

　　　　　 _@CaptainAmerica @IronManOfficial_ I bet Steve is  
　　　　　better than Strange, though. ;)

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica_ Oh, you wanna  
　　　　　compare our men? Who is the better cock sucker?

 

　　　　　 _ **Steve Rogers** _ _(@CaptainAmerica)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @IronManOfficial_ Guys, please …

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica @IronManOfficial_  
　　　　　We all know that I have to be the best cock sucker. After  
　　　　　all, I can’t really use my hands, so my mouth is far more  
　　　　　trained.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica @SorcererSupreme_  
　　　　　YES! SLAY THEM, BABE!

 

　　　　　 _ **Steve Rogers** _ _(@CaptainAmerica)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhileWolf @IronManOfficial @SorcererSupreme_  
　　　　　You are all idiots.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica @SorcererSupreme_  
　　　　　Language, Cap.

 

　　　　　 _ **The Man With An Arm** _ _(@TheWhiteWolf)_

　　　　　 _@CaptainAmerica @IronManOfficial @SorcererSupreme_  
　　　　　Language, Cap.

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@TheWhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica @IronManOfficial_  
　　　　　Language, Cap.

 

　　　 _ **Dork** _ _(@dorkelton)_

　　　I think the comments are even more entertaining  
　　　than the photos.

 

　　　 _ **Thirsty Hoe** _ _(@CathleenAndersson)_

　　　Wish I had a man like that. Damn. He looks like  
　　　sucking cock is his second calling or something  
　　　like that.

 

　　　 _ **Lannister For President** _ _(@actuallynotplsdont)_

　　　This is too gay for me. Disgusting.

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Kill You** _ _(@BlackWidow)_

　　　　　 _@actuallynoplsdont_ How about you delete your  
　　　　　account and never come back?

 

　　　　　 _ **Lannister For President** _ _(@_ _actuallynoplsdont_ _)_

　　　　　 _@BlackWidow_ Well, hello! YOU could actually  
　　　　　suck my cock. That would be nice.

 

　　 _ **Clint Fart On** _ _(@_ _HawkeyeCawCaw)_

　　　　　 _@actuallynoplsdont @BlackWidow_ She would  
　　　　　bite it off.

 

　　　　　 _ **I Will Kill You** _ _(@BlackWidow)_

　　　　　 _@actuallynoplsdont @HawkeyeCawCaw_ I would  
　　　　　bite it off.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@actuallynoplsdont @BlackWidow @HawkeyeCawCaw_  
　　　　　Reported and banned by me personally. Sorry, Nat.

 

　　　 _ **Wong** _ _(@TheLibrarian)_

　　　Can we make requests?

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian_ Wong! No, absolutely not!

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian @SorcererSupreme_ Wong, buddy! What’s  
　　　　　on your mind? Shoot!

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian @IronManOfficial_ Tony!

 

　　　　　 _ **Wong** _ _(@TheLibrarian)_

　　　　　 _@SorcererSupreme @IronManOfficial_ I know for a fact  
　　　　　that Stephen likes hot wax on his skin.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian @SorcererSupreme_ Say no more!

 

　　　　　 _ **Protecting Your Reality, Douchebag** _ _(@SorcererSupreme)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian @IronManOfficial_ I hate both of you.

 

　　　　　 _ **You Know Who I Am** _ _(@IronManOfficial)_

　　　　　 _@TheLibrarian @SorcererSupreme_ I love you too! :*

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, my Tumblr is [descaladumidera](https://descaladumidera.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
